love me for personality or looks?
by Amypage
Summary: What if Bella hit her head a bit too hard when she chased after Edward in New moon? What if she had minor brain damage that triggered a personality change..
1. Chapter 1

**What if Bella fell to hard when she ran after Edward in the forest in new moon. What if she had minor brain damage that triggered a personality change._ (this happens a little later.)_**

I opened my tired eyes to find three suspicious ores watching over me. One, a 5ft 9 man with short dark brown hair, with a thick moustache, wearing some dark… uniform. Police uniform. The other two men seemed to be dressed all in white, both with black hair shining in the light above us. They all looked like they were calculating carefully every movement I made. I pulled my self up from the white thin sheets over me.

Everything in the room was white, the walls, the ceiling, even the blinds that were shut tightly closed to the left of me. There was machine over my head, beeping erratically as I swung my head around the room, glancing at these foreign objects surrounding me.

"Where am I?" I asked croakily. My throat felt like paper cuts ran deep down it viciously. They all grinned in relief, while their eyebrows smoothed out.

"At the hospital bells." The policeman replied, reaching out to take my hand in his. I pulled away slightly, before he could. He called me Bells, why did that sound so familiar. Bells. Bella.

"Bells? Bella?" I repeated twice. The police officer looked concerned as he looked at the men in white.

"She just needs to rest, she hit her head pretty bad. But from what we've seen she should be able to remember it all in good time." The first man said. He had deep brown eyes, with thin dark lips.

I looked at the officer again and squinted hard. He looked familiar, like they keep saying.

A sudden rush of images rushed to my head. Charlie. My dad. He was married to my mother, Renee. And now she's married to Phil.

"I think I remembering. Dad?" I asked moving my upper body closer to him, squinting ever so slightly. It was him, the one in my memories. My dad.

What happened to me?


	2. Chapter 2

_My legs stretched further apart as I dashed past the gloomy trees. Twigs snapping off the branches and my heart pounding away were the only sound I could hear around me. The scrunched up leaves, stuck to my shoe as I moved, pulling me further away from him. The man who was my… well a completely flawless angel. A walking Adonis, with the heart of gold. The beauty of a true fallen angel. But he was nowhere to be seen, he..he left me. Alone. Like I deserved. I knew he was too good for me._

_ I walked for what felt like hours, tripping around uselessly._

_It was dark now. I felt nothing but loss. He was gone, I never tried hard enough to even plead with him, to give me another chance. To give me one last kiss or one last look._

_I planned my whole life with him; My future, now turned on fire, burning away like my heart._

_The cold rain trickled down my neck through my brown parka coat, taunting me. Each drop reminding me where I was and what was left of me._

_I pushed myself to keep up speed, to not loose hope. As I ran past an old broken oak tree, m y useless foot caught the edge of an old root. My body completely frozen, didn't catch my fall. My head rapidly hit the edge of a old root. And then Black._

I sat up rapidly in the hospital bed, panting for air as I woke up from a nightmare. Sweat poured through my skin as I pulled back my hair from my wet face. Tears build up in the corner of my eyes.

"Bells? Are you alright? Did you have another flash back?" Charlie asked frantically. His frown lines formed as he held my hand in worry.

"I'm fine, I-I just had a bad dream." I placed my left sweaty palm on my head, feeling for any cuts or bruises. Ow, I found one. White bandages covered most of my head, to keep it healing and clean.

"Shall I get a doctor, you haven't got a head ache have you, they said they've given you morphine to take away the pain." He asked worriedly. I shook my head as a response.

"How.. How did I hit my head? " I gestured. He made no response. I kept looking at him, questionably. He huffed and sat back into his folded out chair. We both looked to the floor. It was cold, and tiled. I always hated hospitals, but I always seemed to keep coming back. Wait I remember breaking my arm when I was 10.. Or was it 12.. And twisting an ankle.. and getting concussion. I'm remembering. I felt my eyes slowly close, as I took one last look at Charlie.

"Night Bells."

**Next morning**

"I should have been here sooner. Is she alright? Is my baby gunner be the same." I heard a tired worried women's voice near me. It sounded familiar. I kept quiet.

"well... Renee she's healthy, she's just having a hard time placing things at the moment" He paused and then i heard shuffling, and he carried on

"She doesn't remember that he left her, or anything about him. At the moment, I d rather it stick that way." Charlie whispered, but not too quietly that I couldn't hear. What was he on about, him? Who? And why wouldn't he tell me?

"Okay… but she's gunner find out Charlie. How could he leave my baby. They looked so much in love last time I visited." The women replied. Her voice seemed familiar. Like mine but older. I opened my eyes to see a women who looked very like me but prettier. My mum.

"Mum.." My voice groggily. I tried to form a smile, but my dry lips didn't agree, so it looked more of a scrunched up clown face. My leg stiffened as I pulled my self out of the bed to hug her, but thin see-through wires were pocked into my skin, making it hard for me to pop out of the bed. She pulled me into her arms, smelling like freesia's and perfume.

"How are you baby?" In her eyes she had seeping tears, that fell softly on her top. Memories of me as a child with her came flooding back.

"Better, my memories are slowly coming back. But so is my annoyance for hospitals " I replied, showing a grin.

" Things never change." Charlie replied with a half smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctors have finally let me out of my personal hell. They made me stay for a week to check everything was okay. Each day was new, I remembered more and more. My mum decided its time to go home, so she left 2 days ago to watch Phil play.

When she left, my body heated up and for once I was angry my mum for leaving. It didn't last long, but the thoughts stayed with me.

Charlie stood holding the Police car door open for me. I ducked slowly and carefully, as my body wasn't used to moving for at least a week. I was told that I was found by the Sam Ulley. Apparently there was a whole massive search for me that night.

I still couldn't put the dream right, so I quit asking questions.

"You know, Jacob came to visit you a lot when you were asleep. When your feeling better you should go see him and thank him." He seemed uneasy bringing up this subject. I nodded to myself and tried to remember who Jacob was. Maybe he's the guy who supposedly left me?

"I don't think I remember him." I replied. I kept thinking anyway,

" Oh well you will. You adore him." He grinned widely , keeping his eyes directly on the road.

On the way home, I kept my face towards the window, looking at my home town as if it was the first time I passed these roads. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. It was too green - an alien planet.

Eventually we reached to mine and Charlie's house. We lived in a small two-bedroom house. We parked in front of the house. I looked around each detail, trying to remember. Nothing.

He took me up to my room, which was the west bed-room.

I looked around to find light wooden floor and the walls were light blue . The curtains were yellow lace covering the windows double windows. There was an old computer placed on the desk next to my bed. And an old rocking chair placed by my window. It looked simple.

" Do you remember where all your stuff is?" He asked gruffly, slightly embarrassed. I twisted around looking to see anything familiar.

" No, but I'm sure I'll be fine." I muttered, nibbling on the side of my lip. It seemed so natural, like id done it a million times. He left me alone to get settled. It was nice to be left alone, it gave me time to think. What was to happen now? What would happen if I couldn't remember?

My eyes prickled with tears, but I held them back. There was time for that later. This house didn't seem to fit me. It was filled with memories, ones that I didn't own.


End file.
